Thrills
by choco meru
Summary: Matt finds out that Mello has been cheating on him. He is not too thrilled, to say the least. MattxMello LightxMello. Warnings: Smut, yaoi, bondage & bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Matt finds out that Mello has been cheating on him. He is not too thrilled, to say the least.

Warnings: Smut, bondage and bad language. Not for you kiddies out there to read. Did I mention its yaoi?

Song: Panic! At the Disco – Lying is the most fun.

* * *

Small pale hands roamed a toned torso, gliding them along the hot flesh gracefully and with ease as the sweat that was given of the two bodies became a lubricant for their activities. Having memorised the chest, the owner of the wondering hands slowly began to run his slick tongue up from the abdomen to the collarbone, making the other let out a moan in delight.

The taller of the two pulled the other close, pushing back the golden locks that beheld the beauty in his face and began to ravish his neck, leaving glistening trails of saliva and reddening marks on the luminous skin.

"Mello…" The stranger whispered against the blonde's neck, the soothing yet beastly voice of the man caused Mello to shiver all over. Not only that, but because of the excitement of doing such a crime made him tingle all over. The crime of cheating on your loved one, your soul mate, the one you swore to stay with and not harm no matter what.

Mello thrived on the thrill of doing bad deeds, the deeds include: murdering, stealing, doing drugs and having sex whenever he felt like it. It was all so alluring to the blonde that he didn't know how to stop. The overpowering thrill of being caught sent adrenalin flooding threw out his veins that it was almost unbearable. But he hadn't been expecting to be in this situation because of a certain redhead.

Matt, the easygoing, socially retarded gamer brought Mello into doing this. He had been ignoring the chocolate lover for weeks! Therefore, he had brought this upon himself. Not being touched in the certain amount of time drove Mello crazy, he craved the touch yet Matt was not capable of giving it to him. So the only one thing to do, (other than touching yourself, because that is not as fun) was to go out and find that attention that he desired.

Mello had found many people, men and women, who were willing to give him that special attention; but this man stood out more, but only because he looked like the redhead, Mello told himself.

Chestnut coloured locks that fell around his face made him look like Matt the most, but Matt's was slightly wilder. His structure was also very similar to Matt's. It was lean and strong. And very, very pleasing.

Mello had been seeing this man for 2 weeks, this being the 5th time of doing such acts together. The man's name was Light, and Light made Mello scream. Whereas Matt never got anywhere near. This saddened Mello, because the blonde did truly love Matt. They had been friends since a young age, and them being separated only made them want and love each other more. Except for this month where Matt seems to have lost interest in the beauty known as Mello.

Sighing, Mello's mood dulled at the thought of the gamer who he adored. He leant his head in the crook of Light's neck and began taking in Light's musky scent, trying to forget about the flaming boy. Light noticed the sudden change in Mello's mood, but he couldn't deal with all the lovey sappy cuddly stuff. He was just in it for the sex.

The total opposite of Matt's intentions.

In order to bring Mello back to arousal, Light began trailing his hands up and down Mello's back and planted butterfly kisses along his shoulders and neck. Slowly, Light could feel Mello getting hard again and without hesitating the brunette jumped on the petit boy, knocking him down to the soft touch of the sheets on the bed that he and Matt shared.

"Ah! Light…" The blonde whimpered at the sudden contact that was made by the elder. Light smirked down at the boy who was quivering beneath him and quickly got the gel that was on the bedside counter and coated a finger with the substance.

Biting his lip, Mello spread out his legs for the brunette to get better access to his hole. The smirk on Light's face grew when he saw Mello's face being lulled with pleasure as he slowly penetrated him with his finger.

"Ah… ah!" The blonde's whimpering grew louder as Light inserted another finger and he quickened his pace, scissoring and stretching the boy. Foreplay wasn't really the detective's thing, but he'd be more than happy to perform the task at hand if it meant he got to stay away longer from Misa, supposed girlfriend.

"God, Light! S-stop!" Mello pleaded. The blonde didn't want to cum just yet; no he wanted to the two of them to cum together, like he and Matt use to…

Quickly getting it back together, Light carefully placed himself in front of the blonde's ass and made one of Mello's legs hook onto his shoulder whilst the other gave him support.

"Are you ready, baby?" Light asked, tauntingly. Whatever the answer, he would still pound into his tight hole even if he weren't ready.

Unlike Matt.

And on queue, Light sharply thrusted himself into Mello, causing the blonde to scream in pain. His instincts took over and the muscles tightened around the foreign object which made Light howl in pleasure.

"Oh! F-fuck, Mello," He said, breathlessly. "So tight…"

Not even giving the boy time to adjust, he began a rhythm of movements into the blonde, causing him to squirm and moan from the sudden mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Oh God, oh G-god, Light—H-harder!" Mello pleaded, tugging and clawing at the sheets that laid beneath him and the need of the special attention he craved still lagging at the back of his mind. Light happily complied with Mello's demand and his thrusts became more violent and rough, slapping sounds echoed of the walls as they both exchanged body heat.

It wasn't long until both men came and landed in a heated mess on the bed. Ragged breathing was all that could be heard in the room of what had just taken place. The smell of sex and sweat was strong and it lingered in the air, making it difficult to breath or even think.

Light was the first to recover from his huge relief and slowly got of the younger boy and started to dress himself. Mello, whose mind was still hazed over with the effects of after sex, watched the sweat trickle down Light's back, which made him smirk, but much to Mello's disappointment Light put on his white shirt.

The elder turned to face the blonde, a fake smile on his lips. "Thank you, I had fun. I hope we can do this again sometime." With that said, Light escorted himself out of the apartment he and Matt shared.

Matt.

Sighing, Mello rolled over to look at the digital alarm clock that stood on the counter. 5:00 PM, it read. Matt should be coming home from work in half an hour, whatever Matt's idea of work is, anyway. The chocolate lover lazily got out of the dirty sheets and grabbed his black skinny jeans that got thoughtlessly thrown to the ground and guided them on his body, trying not to make much movement because of the rough pounding he just encountered. He'd take a shower later, but right now, he needed chocolate.

Rubbing his sore backside, he made his way to the whereabouts of his beloved chocolate, the fridge. But as soon as he walked out of his bedroom, he saw a figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The figure had blazing red hair and was wearing a black and white striped shirt.

"I hope you had a nice time with that guy."

Oh shit, Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

To resurrect my FF account I've decided to finish this twoshot and get it out of the way. I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting on me to update in the two years... Enjoy.

* * *

"I hope you had a nice time with that guy."

The words that rang through Mello's ears dripped with venom and spite. Matt was obviously back home early...

Matt stood there, leaning on the door frame with a slumped posture and an unlit cigarette in between his gloved fingers. Strands of his firey red hair slid across his eyes that were already hidden behind his orange tinted goggles. He looked... menacing, to say the least.

Mello was in a state of shock, he couldn't get any words to escape from his bruised lips. What had he done? How could he have done this to the one he loved? Mello knew it was only a matter of time before the gamer would find out; he had rehearsed moments like this in his mind to prepare himself a script, or even just to prepare himself for what Matt would do... but he still wasn't ready.

"Mello," The redhead's voice sounded shaky, Matt, not looking at the blonde beauty but rather the dirty floor, started to visibly shake with rage. Mello began to get a little anxious with what was about to come, he didn't feel like getting beaten up and thrown out. Not tonight, he wasn't ready. "How could you do this to me?" Matt's head bolted upwards, looking Mello dead in the eye. "How could you fucking do this to me!?"

Mello took a step back away from his lover. _His lover._ Lovers don't do this to each other, lovers _love _each other. What Mello had done wasn't a sign of love... _'I deserve whatever I get'. _The blue eyed boy thought. Yes, he'll take the beatings; Matt would probably throw some punches as he usually does when he gets this mad, despite it not being often. Reasoning with Matt is probably useless, not when he's in this state. Anything Mello will say would put more negatives in the younger man's mind. Perhaps just saying the same old clichés that you see in the movies would be a start?

"Matt... I'm so sorry," The German began, "I-I didn't know what else to do, you weren't giving me attention so I got drunk and found that guy. I brought him back here and we just slept together, it was a one night thing, I promise!" _Liar._ So much for cliché.

Matt scoffed, fiddling with his cigarette between his index finger and thumb before crushing it and letting go of the remains at his side. "You fucking liar," he started, "this has been going on for a while, hasn't it? In fact, don't even give that an answer. I know this has happened more than once."

The elder, still naked from the waist up, folded his arms in shame and looked away. Giving Matt all the evidence he needed. Instead of a punch to the face, slap to the cheek, knee to the groin, the furious redhead pushed Mello up against the kitchen wall, his forearm connecting with the foreigner's neck.

Mello's head crashed into the tiled wall, making him see a flash of white light go before his eyes, the impact of Matt's arm against his windpipe not only took his breath away, he was struggling to gain it back. _Really_ struggling. A small struggle ensued by the blonde to gain more air back in his lungs but to no avail, Matt wasn't budging.

The gamer was silent, the two stood in the kitchen covered in darkness for a good few minutes before Mello repeated; "I'm sorry.", trying to snap Matt back into reality. The icy stare of Matt's emerald eyes was just too cold for the blonde to take.

"Your sorries mean jack shit." Matt retorted, voice still booming with anger. Just when Mello thought they would go back in silence for another few minutes, Matt continued, "Want to know why I wasn't giving you as much attention lately? Why I actually got a _real _job? I was planning on buying a house for us to live in, I'm sick of the site of this shitty apartment. I wanted to have a proper future with you, and then I come home to find you fucking some other guy?!" Matt's forearm began to dig deeper in Mello's neck, causing him to claw at the gloved arm.

"Matt... You're hurting me... Stop it!" The slimmer male complained and started to wriggle free from Matt's grasp. As soon as Mello knew it, he was free, but not until a quick sharp pain collided with his left cheek. Matt had slapped him then held onto Mello's wrist, making sure his _lover _wasn't going anywhere.

"You want to be treated like a whore? Fine, I'll treat you like the scum that you are. I've wasted too much time and money on the likes of such a lowly, pathetic tart." The gamer's words stung but Mello couldn't process it quickly enough before being dragged away to their shared bedroom and thrown onto the bed that has already been soiled.

"Matt!-" Mello couldn't get the words out quick enough, Matt pushed the slender man's torso further into the not-so-comfy bed before undoing his belt and tying the tiny wrists of his _lover _to the bed's posts. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Rage began to take over Mello, too. It was like it was contagious virus. Getting a few punches and kicks he could handle but not being some part of a weird revenge sex act. He was still sore from earlier...

Mello began to pull and struggle out of the grips of the belt, tossing and turning his body to attempt to loosen the hold until he had another quick burning slap to the cheek.

"You have no fucking right to tell me what to do. You're my _whore _now."

* * *

Ergh... sorry guys, I need sleep xD; I'll add the sexy yummy stuff in the next chapter. Hope you like this for now.


End file.
